


Before Her Wedding

by cynki_rosha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheating, Erotica, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynki_rosha/pseuds/cynki_rosha
Summary: Angela is just about to get married, but her best friend Julie has a little surprise that she wants to give her right before the big event. Julie is going to make sure she's well eaten-out when she walks down the aisle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Before Her Wedding

Today was the day.

Angela couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast.

Today was the day that she was finally going to get married.

She had dreamed about this day for months--years, really, all the way since she was a girl when her mother first told her about weddings and how grand and magnificent they were. She had spent hours planning her wedding, cutting out clippings from magazines, which eventually evolved into pinning on Pinterest. She loved the planning part, and she was expecting the execution part to be even better.

But perhaps the best bit of them all was that she was set to get married to the love of her life, tall and handsome Matt. She never thought she would meet a man like that, someone smart and compassionate and, most of all, incredibly sexy. It wasn't every day that you met a man like that, and Angela was hell-bent on making sure that he was hers.

It was just hours before the wedding, and Angela was in her dressing room, her hair and makeup person fussing over her hair and makeup. Her best friend, Julie, was also in the room, helping her calm her nerves by telling raunchy jokes that she was reading off her phone.

"What does the sign on an out-of-business brothel say?"

"No."

"Beat it, we're closed."

Angela burst into laughter. Her makeup artist leaned back and frowned at her. "Ma'am," she pleaded as Angela bent over the arm of her chair. Julie leaned back in her own chair and smirked.

Angela loved Julie--"Definitely not more than you, of course" she always told her fiance, but she wasn't sure how truthful that was. Julie was clever and sassy and always knew how to make Angela feel better; the two of them had been best friends for almost their entire lives, all the way back to middle school when Angela's wedding obsession had started. Julie never really understood Angela's desire to get married and had teased her about it, but had mostly stepped back and let her do her own thing.

Julie wasn't really the marriage type. She was barely the dating type. She would go in and out of boyfriends like they were fashion styles, and it seemed like she had a new beau every week. On some level, Angela understood; Julie was smart and talented and adventurous, and she needed someone who could keep up with her, and there weren't many men who could.

And there was no one else that Angela would have wanted for her maid of honor. Julie was dressed up in a long dark teal dress that she had encouraged Angela to choose for her, which paired almost magically with her updo and perfect makeup and sparkling eyes. Angela knew that the bridesmaids weren't supposed to outshine the bride, and she wasn't sure that Julie wasn't doing it to her.

But she had nothing for appreciation for her in her heart. Julie had seen Angela's wedding plans over the years and knew just how she wanted everything to go, even in spots that Angela herself didn't know how she wanted it to go. Julie was like a saucy, sexy mind reader, and Angela loved that about her. She always made everything so easy for her.

"What's the difference between a g-spot and a golf ball?"

Angela bit her lips to stifle her laughter. Her makeup artist grunted in annoyance, chucked her brush onto her makeup tray, and folded her arms across her chest.

"A guy will actually look for a golf ball."

Angela laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Okay, ladies," she announced,"how about I come back in twenty minutes?"

"Make it an hour," Julie said.

The artist scoffed and checked her watch.

"I'll pay you, just add it onto your time."

The makeup artist closed the palette lids, grabbed her purse, and left without another word.

"Julie, you're so mean," Angela said, laughing.

"Anything for you, baby," Julie said and slid into the chair the artist just vacated. Angela had her chemise on for her dress, but the rest of it was hanging in the corner, $1200 of shimmering fabric and sparkling beads, with voluminous skirts that made, in Julie's words, Angela look like a cupcake. A nice, sweet cupcake.

When she had said that, Julie leaned in close to Angela's ear and whispered, "Ready to be devoured." The phrase had sent shivers down Angela's arms and her hair stick up on end.

Julie leaned back in the chair and crossed her ankles. She looked too prim and proper, with her gown and her updo, to say such saucy things, but that was probably the best part of her. Elegant on the outside, trashy on the inside.

"Today's the day," Julie said.

Angela grinned and nodded, tapping her toes on the floor like an excited schoolgirl.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to throw up!"

"Good. That's what every girl deserves to feel on her wedding day."

Julie leaned forward in the chair. "So, you're going to get married." She held out one of the makeup brushes like a microphone. "Any regrets?"

"Regrets?"

"Any last dalliances you wish you indulged in before you tie the knot and are off the market forever?"

Angela shook her head. "I have everything I could ever want in Matt."

Julie's eyes sparkled. "Everything?"

Angela nodded.

"Oh, I bet you don't have everything." Julie leaned back in her chair and smirked.

Angela frowned. This usually meant that Julie knew something that Angela didn't, and she wasn't going to tell unless Angela dragged it out of her.

Angela rolled her eyes. "What is it?" she asked, even though she knew the question was fruitless.

"Oh, you know." Julie waved a hand.

"You can't hide anything important from me on my wedding day."

"Oh." Julie shrugged. "Well, then, if that's the case..." She stood up and walked over to the wedding dress hanging on the rack in the corner of the dressing room. "Why don't you put this on?"

"I'm not done getting ready."

Julie started unzipping it off the hanger. "We'll take it off before the artist comes back, don't worry."

Angela sighed and stood up. "This better not be anything actually important. Do you know how tasteless it would be for you to keep something important from me on my wedding day?"

Julie smiled and didn't say a word. She helped the dress over Angela's shoulders, straightened it out, and slowly zipped up the back.

"There you go, cupcake," she whispered into Angela's ear. Angela shivered again, just like before. "Just gotta straighten it out down here..." Julie knelt down behind Angela and fussed at something at the hem of the dress, then slowly stood up. Taking the hem with her.

Angela sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Checking something."

Julie pulled up the bustle as well, handful by handful. The back of the skirts brushed against the back of Angela's exposed ankles, sending goosebumps up her legs.

"You know," Angela said, "if you wanted to look at my shift, you didn't need me to put on my dress." Angela felt far more exposed with Julie lifting her dress than she did when she just had her shift on. Angela shifted her weight, feeling Julie's stare on her backside.

"It's a shame you're not wearing a thong," Julie said and patted Angela's bottom, something she had done hundreds of times before. Before, she usually grabbed it with two hands and hissed through her teeth, "This is such a fine ass, I'm gonna sell this ass for fifteen dollars a pound."

"I think that would be a little too spicy for my wedding."

"Yet you're wearing white, and, Angela." Julie leaned close. "You're not a virgin."

Angela shivered.

"Might as well go all out with this desecration of holy matrimony."

Angela giggled and pressed her legs together. Julie pinched the back of her shift and started to inch it up as well.

"Julie," Angela asked, "what are you doing?"

"Just checking something."

Angela jumped as the shift fluttered against the sensitive parts of the back of her legs.

"Julie..."

"Mmhmm?"

Soon the shift was pulled up over her ass, revealing her perfectly chaste white panties. Julie patted her bottom again, hard enough so that there was a slight jiggle.

"You know," Julie said, her voice low and husky now, "there's something I've always wanted to do."

"Wh-what?" Angela said.

Julie hummed to herself and slid a finger under the edge of Angela's perfectly chaste white panties.

"I've been looking forward to you getting married for a while..." Julie hinted.

Angela swallowed. "Why?"

Julie's finger followed the edge of Angela's panties down between her legs. Angela jumped.

"I just thought you'd look so good in a white dress."

"B-but--I always wear white dresses..."

"None like this." Julie knelt down behind her, letting the skirts fall over top of her, concealing herself completely.

"Julie!" Angela gasped. Julie ran her other hand under the other edge of Angela's chaste white panties, pulling them out so they bunched up into the cleft between Angela's legs.

"There we go," Julie said. She pulled the back of the panties up so it fell between her ass cheeks and placed it high above her ass. "A thong."

"Julie..." Angela said. She grabbed the back of a chair, her legs inching slightly apart.

"Maybe I should tell you dirty jokes more often," Julie said, her face close enough to the sensitive skin of Angela's backside for Angela to feel her breath. "I can smell you."

"J-Julie, you can't do this," Angela said, leaning further over the back of the chair, unintentionally pushing her ass closer to Julie's thirsty eyes.

"Why not?" Julie inched a hand between Angela's thighs, encouraging her to spread them, which Angela did without a thought.

"It's my wedding day..."

"What a perfect time to do this, then. If you're about to be chained down for life, then might as well get your kicks in now."

Angela panted. "Julie..."

Julie tugged on her white panties so they fell completely between Angela's lower lips.

"You shaved," Julie said. "You were clearly expecting something."

Angela whimpered.

"And..." Julie quickly slipped a finger under the bunched panties. "You're wet. Now how did that happen?"

Angela moaned. She shifted her legs, which rocked her ass back and forth against Julie's face.

"Mmm, do that again," Julie said.

As if hypnotized, Angela did. Julie grabbed a handful of her ass and muttered, "Fifteen dollars."

Angela giggled, a heat high on her cheeks and neck.

Julie slipped a finger underneath Angela's panties again, leaving it there for longer, exploring. She ran it up and down Angela's cleft, picking up moisture from her heated core and spreading it all over her lower lips, messing up her panties and making the whole area glimmer.

"Beautiful," Julie muttered. She traced a nail along sensitive skin, and goosebumps spread all over Angela's legs. Julie grinned and pulled Angela's panties out of her pussy lips and pulled them off to the side, completely exposing Angela's most sensitive parts.

Julie found Angela's erect little clit and rubbed it softly, getting a moaning shudder out of the exposed bride. Julie slowly increased the pressure, stroking the nub, until Angela turned her knees inwards in a desperate bid to stay standing. Angela's pussy was soaked, moisture beading out and clinging to Julie's probing fingers.

Julie slid her fingers down Angela's cleft, seeking out her entrance. Angela's entire body throbbed with each heartbeat, and the heat off her core was intense and sultry. Julie slipped one perfectly manicured finger deep inside her best friend.

Angela let out a lengthy, tortured moan and leaned over the chair even further. She was glad that Julie had dismissed the makeup artist for an entire hour; she couldn't imagine the scene it would have been if they had been caught. She couldn't believe that Julie could do such a thing, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Julie pumped her single finger inside Angela's trembling body, before adding a second one, slowly stretching her out. Angela whimpered and arched her back, sticking her butt out further.

"Please," she found herself saying, desperately. She didn't even know what she was begging for, but she was begging for it anyways. "Please..."

With her ass out, Angela was presenting Julie was easy access to whatever she wanted to do. So Julie leaned in, nestling her head between Angela's trembling thighs, and licked her long between her legs, from her throbbing clit almost right to her puckered asshole. Angela's breath caught in her throat at the touch of Julie's hot tongue on her most sensitive places.

"Oh, Julie..." Angela moaned.

Julie licked her again, her tongue stiff, then she played with Angela's hard clit, flicking at it with her tongue. Angela opened her mouth as if to tell out, but nothing came except a ragged gasp. Angela licked her lips, smearing her lipstick as drool gathered in the corners of her mouth, threatening to fall. 

Julie sucked on Angela's clit, flicking it with her tongue and lapping at it while her fingers continued to work Angela's hole, soon adding another one into the tight space. Angela slid her legs apart even further, feeling the fingers deep inside her, stretching her out, as if there was no room. Julie fucked her with her fingers, plunging deep inside of her, getting deeper with each thrust. Angela's pussy squeezed down on the invasion, ripples of arousal working their way through every muscle deep inside her.

"Julie..." Angela gasped.

"Give it to me," Julie said into her hot pussy.

"Julie," Angela repeated, her voice devolving into a desperate whine. "Julie, I--I--"

Her orgasm hit her, tearing through her. Every muscle in her torso tightened, forcing pleasure from every atom in her body. Her pussy throbbed and squeezed on Julie's fingers and her clit jumped in her mouth. Angela let out a long, high-pitched gasp of overwhelming pleasure as her thighs twitched. Fluids dripped out of her as her orgasm flowed through her, coating Julie's hand.

Angela collapsed against the back of the chair, panting. Julie slowly removed her fingers from inside Angela, bringing along with it another wave of her best friend's juices, completely soaking her hand. Her mouth wasn't much better, with lipstick smeared all over her face and Angela's hot little clit.

Julie replaced Angela's chaste white panties back where they were supposed to be, where they immediately absorbed all the liquid pouring out of her, creating a large damp spot that spread all the way up the crack of her ass. She slowly pulled herself out from underneath Angela's dress.

"Julie..." Angela whimpered. She felt empty from the lack of Julie's fingers inside of her, and her clit throbbed hungrily, wanting more.

"Just a little taste," Julie said, and smeared Angela's pussy juices all over Angela's face, messing up her lipstick even more. "Because you wouldn't want to keep your new husband waiting, now, would you?"

Angela pressed her legs together, squeezing the soaked strip of pantie between her thighs.

"Julie..." Angela moaned again.

Julie got the two of them cleaned up. She reapplied her own makeup, then took Angela's off, to give the makeup artist a clean palate to work with again. The artist refused to keep working unless Julie left the room, and Julie complied, giving Angela one last heavy look before leaving.

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Nothing else was off-schedule, except all that Angela could think about was Julie's fingers inside of her and her tongue on her clit, and that last look, that last promising look.


End file.
